You Set Me Free
by Romulus
Summary: EDITED **I had a total..."blonde" moment with the Karran thing in the unedited version** A Kel/Cleon fluffy songfic to 'You Set Me Free' by Michelle Branch.


A/N: WARNING: Fluff ahead! Anyway, I think this song works ('You set me free' by Michelle Branch') and this cute idea just came to me. It's Kel/Cleon, even though I used to like Kel/Neal. This is my first Tammy fic, so…don't be mean in your reviews. Okay? Okay. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own…anything. Except the storyline and Hollyrose Inn. Tamora Pierce owns all the characters and places, and Michelle Branch owns the song.   


Lady Knight, Keladry of Mindelan looked out the window of her small room at Hollyrose Inn, waiting. Five sparrows danced around her, while another, Nari, rested on her left shoulder, scolding the others in a shrill voice. Kel smiled at the small birds, before gazing back out the window.   
She jumped excitedly, causing Nari to fly off her shoulder and yell at her. "Sorry." Kel said quickly. "Stay here Jump." The small, scarred dog tilted his head and looked up at her, as if to say 'Why do you always ruin my fun?' Kel sighed very softly, and closed the door in the dogs face.   
"Kel!" A voice yelled from her right. She stopped and turned to see Merric of Hollyrose looking at her. "Could you calm down? You frightened Skip." He scooped up his tiny gray kitten.   
Kel couldn't help laughing as she ran down the stairs and out the front door of the Inn. "Cleon!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the tall redhead's neck.   
Cleon smiled at her. "Hello, love." He said, kissing her forehead. "How long have you been here?"   
"Four days. The Riders didn't have anything to do, so we took a break. We will help when there's trouble." She added, seeing the startled look on his face at the idea that knights and warriors could just stop. "I missed you!" She hugged him tightly again, and he lifted her off the ground slightly. Smiling widely, she lifted up her face for a kiss. 

_Can't you see?_   
_There's a feeling that's come over me_   
_Close my eyes_   
_You're the only one that leaves me_   
_Completely breathless_   
_No need to wonder why_   
_Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

Kel yawned and dropped onto her bed. She closed her eyes, letting her long lashes brush her cheeks, and Cleon floated into her head. She saw his smile, which always made her giddy, and saw his bright eyes, which made her want to faint. She sat up slowly and looked around at the darkness. The sparrows were outside, exploring Hollyrose, and Jump was curled up by the dying fire.   
Kel smiled inwardly, but it was hard to keep her face Yamani smooth when she thought of Cleon. "I may never tell you, Cleon, but I love you." She let her smile spread onto her lips as she flopped backwards and drifted into peaceful slumber. 

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_   
_so you gave me your wings_   
_And time held its breath so I could see,_   
_Yeah_   
_And you set me free_

Six days later Kel arrived in Corus, prepared to celebrate Midwinter with her friends Buri, Raandi, Anati(all Riders), Neal, and Cleon. She wasn't sure Neal or Cleon would be there, but she could hope. As she stepped into the dining hall she sighed inwardly, disappointed. Owen of Jesslaw grinned at her, even though he seemed uncomfortable next to a very prim and proper lady with bright eyes. The lady turned, Kel saw she wasn't any older than 20, and smiled directly at Kel, her violet eyes sparkling. Kel's eyes widened. She looked just like Alanna the Lioness, but she couldn't be. Kel shrugged, and turned.   
"Ouch." She whispered as she slammed into someone in her way. "Watch where you're going, sir." She commanded.   
"Sorry milady." It was Cleon, grinning ear to ear. "May I speak to you in the garden?"   
"The feast is about to start. I want to see the older pages, so I can see if I want a squire next year. Cleon I-" Kel began to protest, but Cleon interrupted.   
"It's important. Please."   
Kel sighed heavily and adjusted her violet skirt. "Lead the way." She followed him outside into the garden, shivering. "Did you know you're crazy? It's Midwinter and you have us outside! Just let-"   
Cleon interrupted her with a warm kiss. "Are you warm now?"   
"No. I'm still freezing, fathead." She tried to hide her smile, but it shone brightly in her eyes.   
"Keladry. Just…stop time." Cleon whispered.   
"You know that's impossible. Please, get serious. Let's go inside and you can tell me while we eat."   
"No."   
Kel laughed. "You are stubborn, and that's what I lo-like about you."   
"You like that I'm stubborn?"   
"Yes. Now, what did you want to say."   
"I love you Kel."   


_There's a will_   
_There's a way_   
_Sometimes words just can't explain_   
_This is real_   
_I'm afraid_   
_I guess this time there's just no hiding,_   
_Fighting_   
_You make me restless_   
_You're in my heart_   
_The only light that shines_   
_There in the dark_   


Kel gulped. She always knew that of course, but to just say it? She was scared. She didn't want to stop being a knight to marry or have children. Knighthood was her dream, and Cleon would never make her give it up. She licked her dry lips and tried to swallow.   
'I don't see what the big deal is.' She thought. 'I love him too. I can't fight my feelings.'   
"Kel?" Cleon whispered. "I'm sorry. I was…"   
Kel pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Shh. Cleon. I love you too."   
Cleon whooped, which Kel knew could be heard in the dining hall and pulled her into a kiss. "I knew it." He said when he let her go. "I knew it. Now we need to talk about marriage."   
Kel shook her head. "Not yet! Unless you want to take care of the kids while I fight."   
"Fine, I'll take care of them" Cleon said, but he was smiling. "Let's go back in." 

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_   
_so you gave me your wings_   
_And time held its breath so I could see,_   
_Yeah_   
_And you set me free_

Three months later Kel raced to Mindelan, her home, praying she would get there in time. "Gallop." She told Peachblossom through gritted teeth. "Hurry. I need to get home."   
Five minutes later she jumped off her gelding's back and ran up the front lawn to her house. She didn't knock or wait for the servants, but stormed in and ran upstairs to her mother's bedroom. "Mother!" She exclaimed and she ran into the room. Illane of Mindelan lay on her bed, her face whiter than the clouds that merrily blew across the sky outside the window, oblivious to the events below.   
"Keladry." Illane gasped before going into a fit of coughing. Kel's father, who sat beside the bed was as white as his wife, his brow creased with worry.   
"Don't talk my love. Keladry, please. She loves talking to you. Please, leave for now. You can return when she's better."   
"If!" Kel exclaimed, unable to mask her fury. "What if she can't get better? What if I never say goodbye to my mother?" Tears filled her eyes, but her father's face was Yamani smooth. Kel envied him. How did he keep his emotions bottled up? Kel tried, but she failed often. "Goodbye mother." She said softer, and walked out of the house.   
To her surprise, Cleon was standing next to Peachblossom, stroking his mane. Kel smiled at him and kissed him. Before she could protest, he lifted her up off her feet and spun her around. "Now you're flying with the angels, though none are as beautiful as your radiant self. Ow!" Peachblossom nipped his ear, and he set Kel down quickly. "Sorry horsie." He grumbled.   
Kel giggled softly. "Keep me on the ground from now on then."   
"Yes Lady Knight." Cleon said, and tweaked her nose.   
"Don't do that." Kel snapped. "You know I hate it. I may love you, but I hate your annoying habits. Like making me fly and tweaking my nose."   
"You love it."   
"No. I don't."   
"Yes you do."   
"No, Cleon."   
"Yes Keladry."   
"Oh!" Kel sighed and kissed his nose. "I love it. Happy?"   
"I always am when I'm with you, love." 

_When I was all alone_   
_You came around_   
_When I was down_   
_You pulled me through_   
_And there's nothing that_   
_ I wouldn't do for you_

"He wouldn't let me see her, and now they're both dead!" Kel screeched at her sister. "How can I not be angry? My mother and father are dead. You're married, so at least you have someone. I have no one! I need to…walk." She stormed out the door of her old house and headed to the pub.   
Ten minutes later she was crying at her table, tears dripping into her elderberry wine. "Is that you Kel?" Kel looked up at Cleon, her face stained with tears. "Oh Gods. What happened. Where is my opal of happiness?"   
"Dead and buried with her parents." Kel snapped, and wished she didn't. "Oh, Cleon. I'm sorry."   
"You don't need to explain. You're sad and stressed. I still love you."   
"Good. Roald and Shinko are marrying next month. That should be wonderful."   
"Kel. We need to talk about you. And what's bothering you. I don't remember seeing you cry so much before. What's wrong?"   
"Well. My parents are dead. Mother was sick, and I wasn't even allowed to see her! I wasn't." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she brushed it away. "And then…my father died as well. Of a broken heart. It's not fair."   
"Life is never fair, love. We always seem to survive though. I haven't figured out how, but I think it has to do with confidence, determination, and love. And you're overflowing with those."   
Kel smiled weakly. "Thanks." She leaned across the table and quickly kissed Cleon. 

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_   
_so you gave me your wings_   
_And time held its breath so I could see,_   
_Yeah_

"It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" Neal said. "Now, there's a lady! Excuse me Kel." Her best friend smiled quickly at her before running after a beautiful Yamani girl.   
Kel laughed. "He's insane." She said to herself.   
"Yes, he is. And I don't think you should be talking to yourself at a wedding. Or anyplace for that matter." A familiar voice said from behind her.   
"You should not talk at all, Karran, since no one listens." Kel joked, smiling at Cleon. "And what's behind you're back?"   
Cleon smiled, and handed her a glaive. It was gold and sparkled in the sunlight that streamed through the decorations hung from the palace windows. Her name 'Keladry' was carved into the handle, and the very tip was made of a sharpened sapphire.   
"Oh! Oh, Cleon. What is this? Why?" Kel was shocked as she took the glaive from him. She traced her name with her finger before looking up at Cleon.   
"Kel. Keladry. Will you be my wife? You can think about it. Or we could wait. Or you could say no and break my heart into a million pieces."   
Kel smiled. "Of course. Yes! I will be your wife Cleon of Kennan. And I didn't need a gift to make me say yes."   
"We have to do it as soon as possible!" Cleon exclaimed.   
"No. We'll wait."   
"But what if you change your mind?"   
"Then it was never meant to be." Kel replied simply. "I want to save a few lives first."   
"Yes, diamond of my love. Now, come her and kiss me." And Kel did just that. 

_And you set me free_   


A/N: Review! Review! Review! And please, no flames, just CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks!   



End file.
